


i'm sure i could steer

by starlight_sugar



Series: The General Specific [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_sugar/pseuds/starlight_sugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s Miles,” Chris says, flipping a page. “Jon tricked him into a relationship. He’s cool.”</p><p>(Or: Jon visits his boyfriend, gives some advice, and tells a story. Regular professor business, you know.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm sure i could steer

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to [Tam.](http://mysblink.tumblr.com) Title is from [The Great Salt Lake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IUTkWIx6xu0) by Band of Horses.
> 
> Rooster Teeth does not have my permission to use any portion of my writing in your video content.

Jon has never been to one of Miles’s classes.

That may seem a little shitty from the outside looking in, given how often Miles comes to Jon’s classes. Occasionally Miles doesn’t even interrupt him, just observes. Jon wonders sometimes how much Miles actually knows about graphic design. It’s probably quite a bit, given how often he comes to graphic design classes.

But Jon has never visited Miles. He doesn’t want to interrupt Miles’s students’ education, thank you very much, and his office hours are right when Miles is teaching. There’s nothing to be done about it, and so Jon is content with never visiting Miles.

Also, there’s the matter of Miles’s opinions on poetry being completely the opposite of Jon’s. They’ve debated about it many times. They’ve also argued. There was one that Jon would even consider a full-fledged fight. He’d rather not have that happen in front of students.

Except.

Except he’d have to be a special kind of asshole not to visit his boyfriend at work, and besides, Miles probably won’t let an actual fight happen in a class. Not in front of students, at least. And his class wrapped up early today, and Miles likes surprises, and all told, it takes less courage than Jon expected to push the door to Miles’s classroom open.

Miles glances over as he comes in, and a look of genuine delight spreads across his face. That alone makes it worth stopping in. The students are all looking at him curiously, and he slips to the back of the classroom, where there’s an empty chair situated perfectly in the back corner. It’s like they knew he was coming.

Miles clears his throat. “Sorry about the interruption, Cole. Keep going.”

“Yeah, okay,” says a student in the front of the class, and launches into a diatribe about the diction in _Ozymandias_. Jon settles into his seat and listens, but more than that, he watches Miles. He knows that Miles is a popular professor, but this is his first chance to watch him in action. He’s not surprised to see that Miles is listening intently the whole time. He makes comments when appropriate, and he asks other students for their opinions, and he never once says anything disparaging.

Really, if Jon weren’t already dating him, he’d want to after watching this.

The conversation goes another fifteen minutes, peppered with Cole arguing with Mariel, one of Jon’s old students. It’s all high-level stuff, too, and Jon is content to sit back and listen to it.

Eventually, Miles glances at his watch and sighs heavily. “And that’s all of the time I have today, but-” he pauses dramatically, wiggling his eyebrows. “I want to give you guys a treat before I let you go.”

The students all shift in their seats, leaning in, and Jon can already tell where this is going.

Miles grins. “In case you didn’t notice, Professor Risinger from the graphic design department joined us today. We’re all very happy to have him here, but he didn’t warn us before he dropped in, so he has a task to do. He’s going to answer a question for us.”

“Oh, joy of joys,” Jon says, as dryly as possible. Of course Miles would have punishments for surprise visits. “Go ahead, lay it on me.”

“True or false, Shakespeare’s Sonnet 18 is an overrated, overused work.” Miles glances around. “For those of you who don’t know, that’s the summer’s day one.”

“I’m not sure,” Jon tries, but Miles gives him a sharp look, and Jon can feel himself giving in. This is a show for the students, even if it’s a debate they’ve had before. He can put on a good show. “That’s false and you know it.”

“Support your opinion, professor.”

Jon rolls his eyes and settles back in his seat. “I was getting there. Overused, that might be true. It’s one of the most recognizable out of all of Shakespeare’s sonnets, if not the most recognizable. It shows up in pop culture often enough.”

“So far you’re not supporting your opinion.”

“Getting there!”

A couple of students giggle. The class is completely fixed on him, and he takes a second to collect his thoughts. “But overrated? When his first seventeen sonnets were all about trying to get pretty girls to have kids? It’s a tone shift within the sonnets, and it’s markedly sweeter than all the ones before it.”

Miles taps his chin. “Good point, but does that make it a good poem?”

“No, but the way it’s written makes it a good poem. Like-” Jon tips back, trying to remember the right line. “Like the wordplay. ‘Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow’st.’ There are a lot of potential double-meanings in that line that get glossed over.”

“You can’t prove the double-meanings are intentional.”

Jon levels Miles the sternest look that he can manage. “Are you telling me that Shakespeare wouldn’t intentionally put double-meanings in his poetry? Are you really trying to trip me up after giving me that softball of a question? I expect better of you, Dr. Luna.”

The students laugh outright at that, and Miles joins them, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “And that is why you should spend time around people who are interested in the same things as you. Professor Risinger, we all know you studied graphic design in school, but what was your minor?”

Jon can’t help but smile at all the curious looks. “It was poetry.”

“And that’s why you’re my favorite.” Miles claps his hands loudly, bringing everyone’s attention back to him. “Don’t forget that your essay topic proposals need to be in my inbox by midnight tomorrow. If they’re not, I will make sure to pick topics for you that I know you’ll hate. Now get out of here.”

As expected, there’s a mass exodus as the students push out of their chairs, muttering to each other as they go. Jon can hear his name, and he shakes his head. He’s going to be fielding questions about this soon, he can already tell.

Miles glances back at him, smiling as he starts packing his things up. “So, what brings you here?”

Jon shrugs and leans back in his chair. “My class ended early, I was bored, and I figured this might be entertaining. I get why you interrupt my classes now, that was fun to watch.”

“It’s so fun!” Miles picks up his laptop bag. “You should come in more often. The students loved it.”

Jon can hear the unspoken _And so did I_. “I will when I can. But right now, I owe you lunch.”

Miles snorts. “I think you owe me many lunches.”

“Then I’ll get started paying you back now.” Jon pushes himself out of his chair. “Ready to get going?”

“Yeah, just one more thing.” Miles bounds over to Jon’s corner and catches him by his elbows, gently pushing him back against the wall.

“Hi,” Jon says in surprise. “I missed you too.”

Miles beams with such raw affection that Jon forgets to breathe. “Thank you for coming in. It was great.”

Jon smiles. “I had fun too.”

Miles kisses him soundly, gently, and Jon pushes up against him, and, well. Making out in an abandoned classroom is completely appropriate for two professors, right?

 

 

“Okay, so I need to pick your brain,” Miles says over lunch.

(Lunch is Miles’s favorite Italian cafe, because Jon is a good boyfriend, and also because they have good gluten-free food. It’s a win-win.)

Jon slurps up the last of his pasta. “Shoot.”

“When you go to a play, what do you want to see?”

“A plot.”

Miles frowns, and Jon sighs. “Well, I like seeing the costuming, but if you’re asking, I’d bet it’s because you’re writing one.”

“Yeah, the theatre department wants to do an original play in the spring, so Kerry and I are trying to write one.” Miles puts his head down on the table. “Operative word being trying.”

Jon hums sympathetically. He’s no writer, but he knows creator’s block all too well. “Do you know what it’s about?”

“Yeah, the director gave us a basic plot, but it’s mostly up to us.” Miles drums his fingers on the table and shifts around so Jon can look him in the eyes. “Do you know Ryan Haywood?”

Jon’s immediate first thought is _My life is over,_ followed shortly by _don’t lie_ and _don’t tell the truth._ “Yeah,” he says aloud, once he’s sure he can speak without his voice cracking. “We’ve talked a few times, he’s a cool guy.” It’s not a lie, technically.

Miles doesn’t notice that Jon’s on the verge of a conniption, which is for the best. “Yeah, he’s great, but a writer he is not.”

“At least you have a starting place,” Jon offers, trying to sound upbeat.

“But I don’t know anything about writing scripts.” Miles drops his head back to the table with a solid thud. “I have to write a full-length script, why did I agree to this?”

Jon takes a deep, steadying breath. “Miles.”

“Yes, dear?”

“Do you remember my roommate Chris?”

“Yes, I remember Chris. It was nice of him to take us out to dinner after setting us up.”

“It was,” Jon agrees. Chris had freely admitted that trying to force them together was an asshole move (“A successful one,” he’d said, grinning, “but, y’know, probably still not cool.”) and had taken them out the next night. “Do you remember what Chris does for a living?”

“He writes movies,” Miles answers, and then sits upright so fast Jon gets whiplash just from looking at him. “Holy shit, your roommate writes scripts.”

“He does.”

“He’d totally help me.”

“He would.” Jon smiles. “And I know he’s free tonight, so you can come over and pick his brain.”

Miles leans across the table, grabs Jon’s face with both hands, and smacks a loud kiss on his mouth. “You’re my fucking hero.”

“Good,” Jon says, and Miles’s eyes crinkle at the corners, the way the do when he’s really, genuinely happy.

 

 

“Professor Risinger?”

Jon looks up from the papers he’s shuffling. “Matt, hey, what’s up?”

“Do you ever make any physical art, like painting or sculpting?”

Jon sets the papers down. “That’d be a hard no. I can barely even draw.”

“Oh.” Matt deflates slightly. “Well, the theatre department’s recruiting stage crew for the spring play, and I was thinking about doing that, but I wanted advice. Who should I talk to about that?”

“It’s Professor Haywood’s play.”

“I talked to him, but he said Lindsay Jones is in charge of stage management. They’re co-directing.” Matt pauses. “And then he said to come to you for advice. You specifically.”

Jon sighs. Fucking Ryan. He would. “I can only send you off to other people. If you want to paint, check in with Professor Rodriguez in the art department. He’s one of the best artists I’ve ever seen, he’s like God’s gift to this university.”

“I’m disappointed,” Miles says loudly as he sweeps into the room. “I thought I was God’s gift to this university.”

“Only in your own head,” Jon deadpans.

Miles pouts and rests one elbow on Jon’s shoulder. “You’re no fun.”

“Hi, Dr. Luna,” Matt says cheerfully.

“Hi.” Miles looks at Matt more closely. “You were one of my lackeys in the email seduction plan, right?”

“Lackeys,” Jon repeats tonelessly.

Matt just nods. “I was ‘violets are blue.’”

“Thanks for your help, man,” Miles says earnestly. “I mean, apparently Jon’s leaving me for Patrick, but I still appreciate the effort.”

“Don’t leave him for Patrick,” Matt says, sounding eerily like he means it.

“If you’re interested in building props and sculpting, talk to Professor Ramsey,” Jon says, because it seems like the only way out of this mess is going through. “If either of them ask just say I sent you to them.”

“And tell Patrick hands off,” Miles adds.

“Please don’t,” Jon sighs.

“I will,” Matt says solemnly, which is just great. “Thanks, Professor Risinger, see you next class.”

Jon looks at Miles as Matt leaves. “You do know I’m not going to leave you for Pat, right?”

“Yeah,” Miles answers, lips quirking up. “But he doesn’t.”

“Drama queen.”

“Hey, everyone loves you. I gotta stake my claim.”

“How romantic,” Jon says, desert-dry. “Let’s go, I have to stop at my office before we leave. I told Chris you were coming.”

 

 

From: Pat (4:27 PM)  
jon

From: Pat (4:28 PM)  
why did one of your students just tell me that you’re romantically off-limits

From: Pat (4:30 PM)  
are you and miles having problems already

To: Pat (4:41 PM)  
Oh my god he did NOT

From: Pat (4:41 PM)  
he was very nice about it

To: Pat (4:43 PM)  
I am so sorry my students are the way they are

From: Pat (4:44 PM)  
don’t worry about it

From: Pat (4:44 PM)  
BUT j and i want to do design department drink day again

To: Pat (4:47 PM)  
God yes please

To: Pat (4:48 PM)  
The sooner the better

From: Pat (4:50 PM)  
i’m holding you to that

 

 

Jon pushes his apartment door open and glances around. Chris is nestled in the armchair as per usual, a script sitting in his lap. “Hi, honey, I’m home.”

“Hi, honey, I’m also home,” Miles adds cheerfully, trailing behind him.

“Honeys, we were here first,” a voice that is decidedly not Chris’s says from the couch.

Jon blinks in surprise. “Babs, hey! Chris didn’t say you were coming over.”

Barbara turns around and waves, looking over the top of the couch. “Surprise! Hi, Jon. Hi, new person.”

“That’s Miles,” Chris says, flipping a page. “Jon tricked him into a relationship. He’s cool.”

“Miles, this is Barbara.” Jon goes over and ruffles her hair, and she swats his hand away, just like she always does. “She works with Chris. And so does Aaron, who I don’t see right now, but I’m sure he’s here.”

“Hey, dude,” Aaron says from the kitchen. “I’m ordering pizza for dinner, you’re welcome. What does your boyfriend want?”

“Hawaiian,” Jon answers immediately.

“Awwww!” Miles swings his arms around Jon’s waist. “He knows what I get on my pizza. Such a gentleman.”

Barbara gives Miles a sidelong glance. “What does Jon get on his?”

“Pepperoni. And the pizza is gluten-free, of course.” Miles grins, and Jon leans into him. “I’m a gentleman too.”

“Ew, they’re being gross,” Aaron whines from the kitchen. “Chris, make them stop.”

“I can’t. Believe me, I’ve tried.” Chris grins down at his script. “They’re in the honeymoon phase. They’re unstoppable.”

Jon detaches Miles’s arms and leads him over to the bean bag chair, positioned near where Barbara is on the couch. Miles flops over immediately and tugs Jon down next to him, looking up at Barbara with new interest. “So are you guys film people?”

“Yeah, we all make movies.” Aaron comes over and sits next to Barbara, pulling her tablet out of her hands along the way. “I produce and act-”

“I act and coordinate social media,” Barbara adds, taking her tablet back and smacking Aaron’s arm.

“And Chris writes. Barb, I was going to order pizza with that.”

“Use your own.”

“Miles is writing a play,” Jon announces. Miles shifts Jon closer against his chest, and Jon leans back against him, silently thanking god for giving him a tall, cuddly boyfriend. “You guys are my drama people, give him a hand.”

Chris looks up from the script in his lap. “Jon, we’ve talked about how film and theatre are different.”

“That’s actually part of the problem.” Jon glances at Miles. “Talk about that.”

“All of my other script projects have been for films.” Miles looks at Chris, and Jon leans his head into his shoulder. “Ryan’s been saying that I need to make it stage-ier, but-”

“Ryan?” Chris repeats incredulously, and Jon’s heart stops. Chris’s eyes dart to Jon, and Jon gives him the nastiest glare he dares, hopefully one that communicates _shut your fucking mouth._ He’s not about to let Chris tell that story.

“Yeah,” Miles says, thankfully not noticing the glare. “He’s the director, he’s a theatre professor. He gave me a plot, and I get to write it into something passable.”

“Oh,” Chris says. Jon can see him swallow back whatever he’s thinking, and he relaxes in relief. “Well, I never did stage writing, but you should talk to Aaron about it.”

“Yeah, definitely,” Aaron agrees. He takes Barbara’s tablet again, and this time she lets him, looking lost in thought. “I haven’t done stage stuff in a while, but I can give you some pointers.”

Miles leans in, carefully so he doesn’t jostle Jon. “That’d be amazing, actually. Did you ever write, or just perform?”

“I performed, but I stage managed once, so I know a little about what you can do to make it easier on the poor asshole doing behind-the-scenes business.”

“There’s a separate director for backstage stuff. It’s-” Miles looks at Jon.

“Lindsay Jones,” he supplies, thinking of Matt. “I’ve met her once or twice, she’s great.”

Aaron nods. “Check with her and see what your limits are. How big is the stage, how fancy is the lighting, all that. Once you have a grasp of the technical side, it gets easier to do all of the planning. You can envision it better.”

“Yeah, totally,” Miles says, eyes glowing. “That’s a great-”

“Wait,” Barbara says suddenly. She is, Jon realizes with a start, looking directly at him. “Jon, the Ryan who’s directing isn’t the same Ryan from your bad date story, is it?”

Jon can feel his jaw drop, not quite of his own free will.

Chris buries his face in his hands. “Barbara, he didn’t know I-”

“You told Barbara that story?” Jon demands, face burning. “Chris!”

“It’s a good story!”

“It’s a fucking terrible story!”

“Would you tell people if it’d happened to me?”

“Yes, but I wouldn’t have said your name!”

“Um,” Miles says, and Jon is suddenly abruptly aware that his boyfriend is right there, pressed against his back, listening to this conversation. “What bad date story?”

Barbara points at Jon accusingly. “And you didn’t answer the question.”

“I think that means it’s a yes,” Aaron mutters.

Miles shifts so he’s looking down at Jon. “You went on a date with Ryan?”

“Yup,” Chris says, at the same time that Jon says “No.”

“That didn’t clear anything up,” Miles says, raising his eyebrows.

Jon groans. “That’s kind of the story.”

“Ryan asked him out,” Chris supplies, apparently sensing that Jon really doesn’t want to talk about it. It’s not his proudest moment. “Except he didn’t say the word date, so this asshole thought they were just going to dinner and a movie as friends.”

“I had no reason to think it was anything else!” Jon protests. “And then he tried to kiss me when he dropped me off at the end of the night, and I panicked, and I backed out.”

“And by ‘backed out,’ he means he fell flat on his ass, banged his head on the doorframe, and cut his head open,” Chris finishes.

Jon glares at him. He was going to leave that part out, goddammit.

“Dinner and a movie /can be a friend thing,” Aaron offers, looking sympathetic.

“He was really nice about it, too,” Jon sighs. That’d only made it worse: he’d stammered through explaining that he liked Ryan, but not like that, and Ryan had been absolutely nothing but understanding. He’d even made some sweet, self-deprecating joke about how he couldn’t even ask someone on a date right, and Jon had reassured him that it wasn’t personal, and after that their interaction was limited to cordial conversations at faculty parties. It’s hard to look someone in the eye after cracking your skull open in front of them.

“That’s a hell of a story,” Miles says, sounding strangled.

Jon tries not to cringe. He turns so he’s looking more directly at Miles. “I’m gonna be honest, while that’s one of my bad date stories, I’m not sure it’s the worst.”

Miles laughs quietly at the edges. “Well, as long as I’m not on the list.”

“What, after all those times you took me out to lunch? You’ve racked up so much good date karma that you’ll never need to worry about it.”

“Does Ryan know that we’re dating?”

Jon shrugs. “Probably not. He’s not enough of an asshole that he’ll mind if you tell him, so don’t worry about that.”

“Oh, I’m not worried about that, I’m worried about why you didn’t tell me.”

“ I didn’t think it mattered.” Jon shrugs. “It’s not a secret or anything. I won’t ask for your bad date stories if you don’t ask for mine.”

“Good.” Miles settles back in the bean bag again, and Jon goes boneless against him. “Although that really is a good story, objectively speaking.”

“Yeah, but I’d rather not tell stories that end with me getting head injuries.”

Because he’s an asshole, Aaron says, “So we shouldn’t talk about the thing with the golf balls then, right?”

“I fucking hate you,” Jon answers, and he almost means it, but Miles’s arms make their way around his waist and pull him back. He sighs, and he feels some of the vitriol seep out. “No, don’t talk about that, we all know that JJ tells that story the best anyways.”

“That’s because it’s his fault,” Barbara mutters. “Jon, sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“You didn’t know.” Jon gives her a smile, hoping it looks genuine enough that she relaxes. “Just like I don’t know if you’ve told Chris and Aaron the story about how you and Arryn went to the-”

“No!” Barbara shouts.

“Oh my god, what did they do,” Chris says, leaning forward. “You can’t start that and not tell it.”

“Be nice,” Miles murmurs. “Tell it quick. Like ripping off a band-aid.”

“You two deserve each other,” Barbara says, sounding dejected.

Aaron pats her on the shoulder. “By the way, I ordered pizza from your iPad.”

“Damn it, Aaron.”

 

 

Nobody ever comes to Jon’s office hours. That sounds like an exaggeration, but he can count on one hand the number of visitors he’s had this semester, and two of them were Miles and Kerry. Office hours are normally time to enter grades and dick around on Reddit.

So when someone knocks on Jon’s open door during office hours, he’s not expecting it, and so he’s totally justified in jumping, losing his balance, and almost falling out of his chair.

“Uh,” his visitor says. “Is this a bad time?”

“No!” Jon says hastily. “It’s not, I just-” he looks up and trails off.

Ryan cocks an eyebrow. “You just can’t help but fall over whenever I’m around?”

“Apparently,” Jon mutters, settling back into his chair and brushing his hair back. “Here, come on in, I have an extra chair.”

“That’s all right, I’m only stopping in for a minute.”

“Sure. What can I do for you?”

Ryan pauses, looking distinctly uncomfortable. “Look, I know that things between us have been… awkward, at best.”

Jon gives him the barest of smiles. “So this is about Miles.”

“Sort of. It’s mostly about how we were actually friends before the date from hell.”

“We’re not friends now?”

“We’re colleagues now, and that’s being generous.” Ryan leans against the doorframe. “And you’re being intentionally dense.”

“It’s easier to be dense than it is to talk about it,” Jon admits.

“If you think you feel bad about how things went, I promise you, I felt like a total asshole.”

“And you weren’t even the one who ended up injured.”

Ryan sighs. “Hey, if I could do that night over, I would.”

Jon looks at him, eyebrows raised. That sounds like asking for a second chance for a first date. “You do know I’m dating Miles, don’t you?”

“Oh, god, no, I wasn’t-” Ryan sighs. “I’m in a relationship now too, I wasn’t trying to hit on you. Let’s start this from the beginning.”

“Do I have to fall over again?”

“Only if you want to.”

“No, thanks.” Jon leans forward in his chair. “Look, my boyfriend’s going to be working closely with you, right? There’s no point in this being weird.”

“Agreed,” Ryan says, looking relieved. “Like I was saying, we used to actually talk. We can always go back to that.”

“Done,” Jon says, smiling at Ryan.

Ryan smiles right back at him. “Good, then I’ll just-”

“Jon!” a voice yells, and Jon barely has time to blink before Miles is hurtling at the door. Ryan wisely moves into the room just before Miles gets inside. “Holy shit I just had the best idea I was talking to Lindsay about the stage and she said something about the tech specs and everything makes sense again and I need to talk to Kerry before I forget this and by the way Matt is definitely going to be able to be on stage crew if he wants to and remind me to send Aaron a fruit basket or some shit and is that Ryan?”

“That was a lot at once,” Ryan says mildly. “Did you follow that?”

“Don’t send Aaron a fruit basket, it’ll go to his head,” Jon says absently, reaching for a notebook and a pen. “Write it down right now.”

“Wait,” Miles says, “are you guys, like, talking again? That’s good.”

“Miles,” Jon says gently. Miles snaps back into reality and grabs the pen and notebook from Jon and begins scribbling furiously.

Ryan looks between them. “You two are a good fit for each other.”

“Thanks,” Miles says distractedly, writing faster than Jon has ever seen him write. “Don’t hit on my boyfriend, but thanks.”

“I’m not hitting on him!”

“I know, it was a preemptive statement.” Miles’s eyes flick up to Ryan’s for half a second. “I mean, I can’t fault your taste if you like him, but-”

“Stop that sentence right now,” Jon interrupts, trying not to shudder. “I’m right here. Don’t do that.”

“Sorry,” Miles says, sounding legitimately contrite. “The good news is, I just had the best idea and I need to go share it with Kerry. Writer’s block can suck my dick!”

“Congratulations,” Jon says, taking the pen back. “Go, right now.”

“I’m going!” Miles grabs Jon’s head and drops a kiss on his forehead. “You’re the best, seriously, don’t forget it.” And with that, he sprints out to Kerry’s office, brandishing Jon’s notebook like a beacon.

Jon turns back to Ryan, who looks utterly bemused, and raises his eyebrows. “What?”

“Jon,” Ryan says delicately, “are you aware that you’re dating a golden retriever?”

Jon laughs. “Yeah. But he’s sweet.”

“All right, well, I need to get back to the theatre to see if Lindsay knows anything about what Miles is planning. It was nice talking to you.”

“You too,” Jon says, surprised by how much he means it. He’d almost forgotten that he and Ryan had been friends before the hell date. “Come back sometime, if you feel like it.”

“Definitely. See you,” Ryan says, and he’s gone.

**Jon turn back to Reddit, but for some odd reason, he can’t stop smiling now.**

**Author's Note:**

> On Podcast 348, Miles mentions knowing about Risingluna and reading fic. With that in mind, I have two comments to make.  
> 1\. A disclaimer: this is fictional. This is not meant to represent the real world in any way.  
> 2\. Miles, if you read this, please give me writing advice. I'm desperate.
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://officialseancassidy.tumblr.com) or [Twitter!](http://twitter.com/ofclseancassidy)


End file.
